Home security and monitoring systems have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. Home security systems typically employ sensors at entry points, such as windows and doors, along with interior sensors such as motion detectors. The motion detectors may use infrared and/or microwave signals to detect motion proximate the detector. Typically, the detector includes a lens in the cover for detecting motion in an area in front of the detector. Intrusion detectors may include a lookdown function with a lens positioned in the bottom of the cover for detecting motion beneath the detector.
In some applications it may be necessary or desired to disable the lookdown function. Traditionally, there are two methods to disable the lookdown function. The first method uses a black thin label to mask the lookdown window. In order to enable the lookdown function it is necessary to disassemble the detector, remove the label, then reassemble the detector. The second method uses a rubber band to mask the lookdown mirror. To enable the lookdown function, it is necessary to disassemble the detector, remove the band from the mirror, then reassemble the detector. Both the label and rubber band are removed from the detectors and stored outside of the detectors.
There are two shortcomings with these methods. One, it is necessary to fully disassemble the detector, remove the label or rubber band, then reassemble the detector. This operation can be complicated and also exposes the internal circuitry. Secondly, there is a need to store the label or rubber band outside of the detector in the event it is necessary to later disable the lookdown function. However, once outside the detectors, the label or rubber band may be easy to lose.